A garment hanger is often provided with an indicator (i.e., indictor device) that specifies a size of a garment supported from the hanger. The indicator is normally positioned either on a hook or a central hook boss/neck portion of the hanger such that the information on the indicator is visible from the front and back faces of the hanger.
Notably, locating the indicator in this fashion causes difficulty when multiple hangers and associated garments are suspended from display racks/rails in shops. In particular, when a number of hangers are hanging from a rack, the hangers are typically positioned in close proximity to one another, with the front and back faces of the hangers pressed up against each other, thereby concealing the information on the indicators. As a result, customers must force the hangers apart to be able to see the information on the indicators. The customers must repeat this process until the desired hanger/garment is found.
Notably, customers also often remove hangers from a rack to properly view garments, and then return the hangers to incorrect positions on the rack, resulting in the garments being haphazardly orientated with respect to information on the indicators. As a result, the staff of a shop must occasionally check the racks to re-orient the hangers as necessary. However, like the customers, the staff must force the hangers apart to be able to see the indicators, thereby making this process slow.